


Thus Always To Tyrants || Daisuga

by Omi_Omi_kun



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Vikings, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-14
Packaged: 2021-03-16 19:41:57
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 9
Words: 13,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28836498
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Omi_Omi_kun/pseuds/Omi_Omi_kun
Summary: "What are you looking at, heathen?"There was a long pause as the man walked to the silverette placing a finger under Suga's chin. "You, are very pretty king every day." Suga's eyes widened.
Relationships: Sawamura Daichi/Sugawara Koushi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 7





	1. Chapter 1

Suga looked up at the star littered night sky, the moon was bright that night and the warm breeze of spring comforted him. He jumped as the sound of hooves against the dirt began to get closer towards him, reaching to his side he pulled out a dull bladed dagger, he smiled seeing the familiar rider of a white horse.

"Oikawa you really gotta stop sneaking up on me."  
"Says you, you keep disappearing at night, I get worried ya know. Just because I'm a king doesn't mean I don't have feelings."

Oikawa hopped off his horse walking over to the silverette and wrapping his arms around the boy's waist pulling him in closely. "I'm scared you will run away from me." A light laugh left Suga as he pressed his hands against Oikawa's cheeks looking the brunette in the eyes. "Don't worry, I wont run away."

Oikawa smiled as he leaned in pressing their lips together, after a few moments of holding each other Oikawa helped Suga onto his horse, pausing as he heard the sound of a branch breaking. Shrugging it off he jumped onto his own horse. As the two rode away a man wearing a fur cape left from the dark forest, he walked over to where the silverette and the brunette were standing, he crouched as he grabbed a necklace made of silver.

He looked over at his long haired friend with a smile as he held up the necklace. "Het waren koningen (they were kings)"

"Dus we zullen royalty's overvallen? (So we'll be raiding royalty?)"  
"Ja, en we nemen ook de koning met het zilveren hoofd. (Yes, and we also take the King with the silver head)"

.......

Oikawa looked over at his bed seeing Suga move into a more comfortable position as he slept, he had buttoned half of his shirt before walking over to Suga placing a quick kiss on his forehead, when he pulled away he met with Suga's chestnut colored eyes. "Good morning sweetie."

"Where are you going so early?.." Suga's pale hands tiredly grabbed at Oikawa's shirt as he pulled him closer. "I was supposed to go investigate up the river remember? Because the-"

"The fisherman possibly saw Danes I know.."

Oikawa smiled as he pressed a trail of soft kisses down Suga's neck, quickly unbuttoning his shirt before hands grabbed his, he stopped as he looked at his lover. "Not yet?"

"I'm sorry Tooru, I'm just scared of losing it.."  
"It's okay, you can take your time, I'll wait."

Suga smiled as Oikawa fixed his shirt and got ready before leaving Suga alone in the room, he pushed his silver hair behind his ear as he got up beginning to get dressed as well. An hour had passed since Oikawa had left, Suga sat on the bed as he read a book, he heard heavy footsteps from outside his door.

As the door opened quickly he looked over with a smile that soon faded as he locked eyes with a tall man with Norse tattoos, his black hair was braided and pulled into a short pony tail as the side of his hair was shaved off. 

He watched as Suga's eyes gleamed in fear, as he got closer the boy backed away more until he was trapped in a corner. "Don't touch me." The Dane gave a confused look as Suga spoke, he reached a hand out seeing the pale boy flinch as his hand gently cupped his cheek. "Ik zal je geen pijn doen. (I will not hurt you)"

The silverette felt surprised seeing the look of worry in the Dane's eyes, but his body shook in fear as another showed up in the doorway, he couldn't understand them, the one in the doorway had walked over as he carefully looked Suga up and down before leaving the room and closing the door.

The one from before backed away but kept his eyes on the silverette. "What are you looking at, heathen?"

There was a long pause as the man walked to the silverette placing a finger under Suga's chin. "You, are very pretty king every day." Suga's eyes widened as he felt lips press against his, his hands pressed against the mans chest as his lips connected with the silverettes neck. Suga watched his hands shake as he tried to push the man off of him, when big hands unbuttoned his shirt he froze causing the other to stop as he looked into the king's eyes.

Guilt rested deep in the mans chest as he saw the dull look in the silverette's chocolate colored eyes, he buttoned the boy's shirt back up and backed away before sitting on the floor, Suga thought nothing of it as tears silently trailed down his cheeks as he sat against the wall.

"Sorry."  
He looked over at the Dane, he felt confused and scared. "Why did you stop?" The man pointed at him, signifying that he stopped because of Suga. "But why? Don't you Danes normally just keep going whether we like it or not?"

The door opened revealing the same Dane from before, he looked over at the boy with a smile. "Hello."

"Where is Oikawa?"  
"Giving us what we want so we don't kill him."

An angry look flashed in Suga's eyes as he pointed over at the tan Dane sitting in front of him. "And who the hell are you two, why did you leave him in here with me?" The long haired Dane raised his hands in defeat with a slight smile.

"I'm Asahi, this is our chieftain Daichi, he's willing to fight Oikawa for you but the issue is he doesn't speak your language very well."

"You're joking, why the hell does he want me?"  
Asahi sighed as he glanced over at the slightly confused Daichi. "Hij is erg boos en wil niet met je mee naar huis. (He is very angry and does not want to come home with you)" Daichi looked over at Suga will a disappointed look.

"Please come with me, I will let you do anything just stay with me."  
Suga flinched hearing the thick sadness buried in those words as he looked over at Asahi. "That still doesn't explain why he wants me to go with you."

"He's seen you at night outside of the kingdom's walls and decided he likes you, just like the king of this place."  
"What if I don't come with?"

Asahi looked over at Daichi asking the question in the language that Suga did not understand, Daichi had answered back before Asahi answered. "We'll just kill Oikawa and take you back as part of the reward."

Now he had no choice.


	2. Chapter 2

Suga woke to a cold breeze, fear over took him as he saw unfamiliar faces looking at him, some were angry others had a look he hadn't seen before. He gasped as he noticed muscular arms that held him closely, looking over his shoulder he saw the sleeping face of Daichi, a cough brought his attention back towards the others as he saw Asahi looking at a familiar pendant.

"I see you're finally awake."  
"You didn't let me say goodbye to Oikawa?"

Asahi smiled as he tossed the pendant over to Suga. "Sorry but we felt like leaving the king alone with no idea where his lover might be, plus you seem to like sleeping in Daichi's arms."

A gasp left the silverette as he quickly pulled himself out of Daichi's hold awakening the Dane, a sad look appeared in his eyes before him and Asahi began to talk, Suga looked out into the ocean as he held Oikawa's pendant close to his chest.

"Oh Sugawara, we'll be stopping by Scotland before going back home."  
"Why Scotland?"

"A promise to the Scots that Daichi made for this year's raid."  
Suga shivered as the wind stung his cheeks, he jumped as a large furred cloak was placed onto his shoulders, looking over he noticed it was from a Dane with dark greenish hair that was braided back into a ponytail to show off his freckles. "T-Thank you." With a smile and a glance over at Daichi, who angrily folded his arms, the boy retreated back into his spot next to a tall blonde with short hair.

....

Another few days had passed, Asahi looked over worryingly as Suga began to cough as he held the fur cloak close to him, looking away they pulled onto the shore, Daichi picked up the sick silver haired boy holding him closely as if he were made of glass. Walking up the hills they finally made it to a farm where a Scottish king by the name of Ushijima lived with his famous warrior, Tendou.

"Wow Daichi, you bring me a sick slave as part of your payment?"  
"Oh no Ushijima that one belongs to Daichi, you get the palace staff and the-"

Asahi stopped seeing Tendou smiling happily at Suga as he gave the boy some water, Daichi let out a sigh as he followed Ushijima into a different room while Asahi stayed out with Suga and Tendou.  
"So what's a slave doing with a kings pendant by the way?"

"Tendou, he isn't a slave he's Oikawa's lo-"  
The cup in Tendou's hands dropped onto the floor as he looked at Asahi with a scared look.

"You guys, kidnapped the king of England's lover, because Daichi wanted him?"  
"Yes?"  
"Good luck with your future war with the whole of England."

.....

Another few days passed before they finally made it back to the Dane's land, Daichi smiled as Suga sleepily cuddled into his chest as he carried the silver headed boy into his room, he was tired from the long journey but he wanted to make sure Suga was healthy again.

As he laid the boy on his bed he paused feeling Suga's hands grab onto his cloak, he caught a slight glimpse of his honey colored eyes. "I'm hungry.." Excitement light up in Daichi's eyes, he sat next to Suga pulling the boy into his lap, the silverette felt confused as he opened his eyes to see Daichi's bright and joyful eyes.

"What?"  
"I'm hungry too."

Suga felt shocked as a smile tugged at his lips, he noticed Daichi getting closer to him and it wasn't until he felt the mans lips against his that he pushed him away, the Dane had a confused look on his face before he realized what Suga meant.

"Sorry I'll make foo-"  
"Does it hurt?"

Daichi raised an eyebrow as a blush spread across Suga's face. "D-Does having sex hurt?" Daichi shook his head at the question as a smirk became plastered on his face. "You are virgin?" Suga nodded, he gasped loudly as his back was pressed against the bed suddenly as Daichi held his wrists to his sides. "Can show you?"

"No."

.....

Daichi looked over at the boy sleeping in his bed, being rejected was new to him, he noticed the boy shivering under the furs, walking over he lifted the furs over him as well as he pulled Suga close to his figure, the shivering began to stop and after a few moments the boy rolled over looking Daichi in the eyes. 

The Dane felt surprised as soft lips pressed against his, kissing back he closed his eyes as he gently placed a hand on the silverette's cheek as his other trailed down the boy's back, frail arms wrapped around Daichi's neck as the kiss began to deepen.

Pulling away the tan male pressed harsh kisses against Suga's neck, he heard the boy's breathing hitch as he trailed angel kisses around the crook of his neck. With his free hand Daichi began to pull down the boy's shorts, his hands grabbed at Daichi's hair as a soft whine left his lips.

"Please.."  
"What?"

The Dane pulled away from the boy's neck as he began to pull down his pants before wrapping Suga's legs around his waist. "Wil je dit? (Do you want this?)" After a few moments of no answer Daichi connected their lips, as he moved closer he felt the wave of fear wash over Suga as he was pushed away, the silverette quickly grabbed the drinking horn, pointing it at Daichi.

"Do not touch me, I am not yours."  
Daichi just smiled as he stared at Suga's neck, seeing the mark he left behind made him proud but it also annoyed him. Reaching over he grabbed Suga's chin as he moved closer.

"Mine now."

With that Daichi got up putting his pants back on and leaving the room, Suga brought a hand up to his neck feeling the swollen area he brought a hand up to cover his mouth, he felt sick to his stomach. "No, no, no no no. I want to go home.. I want home.. I miss Tooru.."


	3. Chapter 3

Five attempts within a week, Suga attempted to kill Daichi five times and was unable to do it whether he rethought of it or he got caught. He just wanted to go home, he stood outside watching snow peacefully scatter on the frosted grass as the sun barely began to peer up from the mountain side.

He smiled as he watched the surrounding nature around him, it was new to see trees and green wildlife as soon as he stepped out the door, but he was too worried of falling in love with it and not going home. 

"Suga?"  
The silverette turned his head as he locked eyes with Daichi, a warm smile tugged at the Dane's lips as Suga realized he no longer had his hair up in braids, he watched as Daichi sat down next to him.

Suga could see the faint war scars on his face, some hidden under his Nordic tattoos others healed so they were barely visible on his skin, unaware he reached a hand out tracing his fingers along a fancily designed tattoo on Daichi's neck.

"You do like it?"  
"It's pretty, it reminds me of the mountains.."

Daichi looked surprised as he saw a meaningful smile on the silverettes face, he grabbed the boys hand softly as he stood up pulling Suga to his feet. "Hey! Don't touch me! get of-"

"Do you like horse?"  
Suga swallowed his curses as he looked over at where Daichi was staring, a small farm stayed near his house and a large black and white work horse ate the over grown grass. "I've never ridden a horse.."

Suga watched as Daichi put the saddle and halter onto the horse before walking over to Suga, he helped the boy on before jumping up behind him, the silverette felt Daichi put the reins into his hands. "W-Wait I don't know what to do?!"

"I will help, hold him."

Suga calmed as he saw Daichi's hands next to his on the reins, he went to let go but the Dane put the reins back into his hands. "You learn today." Suga felt scared as the horse began moving, a soft chuckle left from the tan man behind him, he watched was they walked on a trail leading to the forest. "Are we going in there?"

"I take you to town?"  
Suga didn't know how far the town was but if it meant getting to be free from that house he was all for it, he didn't realize that Daichi's hands were no longer holding onto the reins, he jumped as he felt fur being placed around him. 

"Teach me."  
"huh? Teach you what?"  
"Your words."

Suga laughed. "My words? Do you mean my language?"  
"Ja."

He thought about it for a moment, before shaking his head, why should he teach the Dane who took him away from his home if he wasn't going to get anything in return. "Please." 

"I will not. I'm not going to teach a Dane who took me from home and barely lets me ever leave, my language."

The horse stopped moving, looking over his shoulder he saw Daichi with a disappointed look staring down at him, with a sigh the Dane jumped off the horse and began walking ahead leaving the boy confused. "Hey! Wait I still don't know how to control a horse! Daichi!"

The sound of a tongue clicking jumped from the trees before the tall horse began walking towards Daichi, he felt bad seeing the Dane walk leaving him on the horse. "Is this you trying to convince me I should teach you?"

There was no answer besides the sound of hooves against the cold dirt, grabbing the reins he pulled back causing the horse to stop, Daichi turned around as Suga looked at him with a shocked face. "I- Did you see that? Did you see what I did Daichi?!"

"Ja, ik zag. (Yes, I saw)"  
The happy sounding voice from before no longer held its happiness, Suga let his smile fall as they began moving again, he felt guilty but he didn't want to admit it. When they arrived children were running around with smiles on their faces and the adults stopped whatever they were doing, some women gasped as they looked up at Suga.

"Daichi, why are they all looking at me as if I killed someone?"  
"Het is tegen de wet dat een slaaf op een paard zit. (It is against the law for a slave to sit on a horse.)"

The silverette shot a glare down at the Dane before seeing a familiar long haired man. "Asahi!" The Dane looked surprised seeing how happy Suga was to see him, he quickly looked over at Daichi with a smile only for the man to shake his head and Asahi let out a long sigh.

Daichi helped Suga off the horse as they walked towards Asahi, murmurs spread through the crowd before they began walking away. Suga heard the two begin talking but he couldn't understand so instead he looked at his surroundings before a kid walked up to him.

"Ben jij Daichi's schildmaagd? (Are you Daichi's shield maiden?)"  
Suga smiled as he got down to the kid's level, he didn't understand a word he said to him besides Daichi's name. "Ja." The kid smiled happily. "Jij bent heel mooi! (You are very pretty!)"

Asahi smiled seeing Daichi smiling happily as the kid handed a purple daisy to Suga before running away, the silverette turned around with a smile he paused seeing Asahi holding back a laugh as Daichi had an excited expression. "What?"

"Oh it's nothing Suga, don't worry about it."  
Asahi begun laughing as Daichi walked over taking the flower from Suga's hand, he placed the flower in his hair with a smile before pressing a gentle kiss to Suga's forehead. The gesture caused Suga's heart to suddenly beat faster as a blush arose to his cheeks, he was confused.

"ik hou ook van jou, schat. (I love you too honey.)"

Although Suga didn't understand what he had said something about the words felt different to him, they felt softer and more loving, his heart pounded in his chest as he followed Daichi and Asahi inside as he thought about the words trying desperately to think of what they meant and why they were causing him to respond like this. 

He paused, the sudden memory of a kiss filled his mind, but the lips didn't belong to Oikawa.  
"I need to go home."


	4. Chapter 4

It had now been a month since Suga had been gone from Oikawa's kingdom, Daichi taught him how to ride the horse so Suga taught him English, they were finally beginning to bond, but Daichi began to feel guilty as the sun fell below the mountains and Suga retreated to his room.

"You look sad?"  
"Asahi, do you think taking him away was a good option?"

Asahi shrugged as he drank his ale, Daichi sighed at his tipsy friend as he got up and walked towards Suga's room, he opened the door pausing when he saw Suga without his shirt on. "Oh, hey Daichi."

"Uh, sorry I can wai-"  
"No, its fine come on in."

He awkwardly moved into the room shutting the door behind him, Suga smiled happily at him as he slid a loose shirt on. "So what did you want to say?"

"Was bringing you here bad? You're never happy unless we go outside."  
"Depends, why are you asking?"

Daichi looked out the window before closing his eyes and letting his head fall, he didn't want to say it but keeping him here for so long made him feel guilty. "Daichi?" He opened his eyes feeling warm hands against his cheeks.

"Do you, want to go back to Oikawa?"  
Suga flinched hearing the sentence leave Daichi's lips, Suga suddenly wrapped his arms around Daichi pulling the Dane into a hug.

"This place has grown on me, but if you no longer want me here I can go back."  
"I do not want you to leave, but you're Oikaw-"

His words left him as a soft hum left from Suga and their eyes met, just now he realized the beauty mark under his eye, he placed a hand on the boy's cheek softly rubbing his thumb against his soft skin as Suga let his head lean into Daichi's hand.

"Can we kiss?"  
Suga pulled away from Daichi's hand, a slight fear resided in his eyes as he shook his head, Daichi frowned a little before pressing a kiss on Suga's forehead. "Is this okay?"

"Yeah, that's okay."  
The Dane pressed his forehead against Suga's as he intertwined their fingers. "What about this?" A blush could barely be seen as the silverette smiled, Daichi leaned in a little, their lips were only inches apart now.

"Suga, will you st-"

A knock on the door caused Suga to quickly back away as Asahi awkwardly opened the door, Daichi looked over angrily at him as Suga happily walked over giving the long haired Dane a kiss on the cheek bidding him a goodnight before banishing Daichi from his room.

"You ruined it."  
"Yeah well Oikawa's soldiers have been spotted by the town so keep your head in the right spot, you can have him after."

.....

Asahi rode back to his home, halfway there is horse quickly stopped as a large owl flew in front of them. Looking around he had a hand on his dagger, he paused seeing a short boy on the trail in front of him, he walked his horse over to the boy. "Hey, where are you from? Are you from the town?"

"Dane?"  
"Huh? Are you not Dane?"

The boy shook his head, Asahi caught a glimpse of a blonde streak in his hair. "Fe ddes i yma gyda milwyr o Loegr, ond maen nhw wedi diflannu.( I came here with English soldiers but they are gone.)"

"You're Welsh?"  
"Ie."

Asahi hopped down from his horse looking down at the small boy, freezing as a glimspe of the moon on armor caught his eye, quickly pulling out his dagger he held it against the boy's throat pulling his hair back to keep him still.

"If you find him of any use to you, you will not attack me!"

There was a brief silence before around ten men emerged from the bushes, in the lead was a very familiar brunette. "Nice to see the English king himself in our lands."

"Yes, its very pretty here. Now let go of the boy, I need to talk with you Dane."  
Asahi removed the dagger from his throat before harshly letting the boy go, he glared at Oikawa while the other had a smirk plastered onto his face.

"I hope my lover is doing fine, and not being passed around to your men like a whore?"  
Asahi laughed. "Yes he's fine, not being passed around."

"So where is he, I'm here to take him home."  
The long haired Dane chewed on his lip as one of the soldiers grabbed the reins of his horse and another took the dagger from his hands. "Why should I tell you? You're not my king."

"We had an agreement Dane, its been long enough for you two I want him back."  
"He's happier here, and I'm sure he prefers Daichi over you when it comes to being in bed."

Asahi smiled seeing anger over take Oikawa's emotions, his taunts obviously worked. "He wouldn't of let a Dane have him, he's better than that."

...

Suga sighed as he thought of what would've happened if Asahi wasn't there, ruffling his hair he got up and opened his door, Asahi was gone and Daichi must've been in his room by now. Sneaking over he peered into the Dane's room seeing him sleeping on his bed, swallowing Suga walked inside crawling onto the bed and poking Daichi's cheek.

One eye fluttered open as a smile tugged at his lips, sitting up he pulled Suga closer to him. "What're you doing in here hm?"

"I- uhm well, what were you going to say before Asahi came in?"  
Daichi shook his head as he pressed their foreheads together and closed his eyes. "It was nothing." He felt one of Suga's hand trace a tattoo he had on his chest, Daichi's eyes opened as Suga pulled away from him, he felt surprised and confused when he saw Suga take off his own shirt.

"What are you doing?"  
"I want a tattoo, can you give me one? I've seen you give Asahi one."

Daichi hesitated as he pressed a hand against Suga's chest seeing a dark blush cross his face, as Daichi leaned in closer Suga begun to lean away from him, until his back was pressed against the soft furs.

"I think, maybe here.." Suga felt Daichi's lips gently press against his neck as they trailed down to his collarbone. "Or maybe something here.." Suga's breathing hitched as hot breath hit his stomach and Daichi's hands grabbed his waist.

"I like right here."  
"Daichi.."

The Dane looked up seeing Suga covering his face, a smirk tugged at his lips as he moved Suga's hand stopping just inches away, his pale arms wrapped around Daichi's neck as the two closed their eyes connecting their lips together as a new feeling spread through them.

Daichi pulled Suga closer to him as the kiss became deeper, after a few heated moments Suga pulled away trying to catch his breath as Daichi kissed and nipped at his neck causes soft moans to leave his lips.

"Is this okay?"  
"Y-Yes, you're fine Daichi."

Asahi laughed as Oikawa backed away from Daichi's window, a hand covered his face as his eyes began to water. "Didn't I tell you English man, he belongs to Daichi now." Oikawa turned angrily at Asahi, walking over he pulled the long haired Dane off of his horse. 

"Fine, then if he wants his damn friend back he'll have to give me Suga back. I will not go home until I get what I came for."


	5. Chapter 5

The feeling of a weight on the bed pulled Daichi from his sleep before he felt the weight upon his waist, with a groan he opened his eyes pausing as he saw the silverette, who he allowed into his bed the night before, holding one of his knives to his chest a low 'dammit' left the pale boy before he quickly went to push the knife into Daichi's chest, but the Dane quickly put hit hand out grabbing the blade.

The sharpness of it tore against his skin as blood seeped out and dripped onto the furs, and angry look gleamed in Suga's eyes as he was pushed off and held down by the tan Dane who sighed with disappointment before throwing the knife onto the floor, he grabbed the silverettes face with his bloodied hand bringing Suga closer to him. 

"Why? I thought that you.."  
"Fuck you, let go of me!"

Anger surged through Daichi's body as he grabbed the boy's wrists tightly hearing a small 'ow' leave him. "No. I let you roam free so you can teach me your people's language and then you try to kill me?"

"Because I want to go home! I miss my home! I hate it here don't you see that?! I'm home sick! I-I just.."  
The anger faded from Suga's eyes as he began to cry letting his head press against Daichi's chest as tears ran down his cheeks. "I want to go home... Let me go, please Daichi.." With a frown Daichi let go of the silverette and walked out of the room leaving the boy alone.

He looked out the window seeing Asahi's horse, but looking around the house he didn't see him, stepping outside he looked around still not seeing his long haired friend, walking over to the horse he grabbed the reins, pausing as he saw a letter with a wax seal attached to the saddle.

Grabbing it he opened it, although he knew how to speak English he couldn't read it all too well, quickly walking inside it was silent. He slowly walked back to his room seeing Suga with one of Daichi's fur cloaks around him as he stared at the doorway, seeing him like this caused the Dane to soften as he walked over pulling Suga into his arms.

"I am sorry Suga."  
"No, I'm sorry, you've treated me with kindness and yet I'm being a bitch to you."

Suga smiled feeling Daichi's cold hand pressed against his cheek, he gently leaned into it as lips softly connected to his forehead. "Do you regret last night with me?" There was no answer besides the soft sound of Suga's calmed breathing as he held Daichi's hand to his cheek.

"Asahi's horse was outside, and on his saddle is a letter written in English."  
Suga's head quickly pulled away from Daichi's hand as his eyes widened, the Dane held the letter out to him watching as Suga stared at the wax seal.

"This is- This is Oikawa's seal?"

Daichi reached his hand out as he missed the boy's warmth but Suga moved away as he read the letter. "He wants you to choose if you want Asahi back or not, but if you choose Asahi I cannot stay here and I must go back with him." Daichi froze as he pulled his hand back, Oikawa wanted him to choose between his friend and Suga, he got up from the bed walking over to the window.

Though the trades were even they felt unfair, Suga slowly got up, flinching as a cold laugh left from Daichi. "The gods are testing me." The silverette looked at the scars on the Dane's back and the tattoos from his neck to the sides of his head seemed less noticeable. Walking closer he grabbed Daichi's hand waiting for the man to look at him, but all he got was a quick glance.

"Asahi is like your brother, Daichi, I'll go back with Oikawa. That way you can sleep peacefully again without me possibly trying to ki-"  
"No, no. I want you here with me, but I also need Asahi here too."

Suga lifted his hands grabbing Daichi's face and turning his head to look at him, with a smile he leaned in softly pressing their lips together, but as he pulled away he didn't see the Dane smile just the sad expression from before.

"Daichi, just.. Fall in love with someone else, I was never meant to be here anyway."  
Daichi's expression darkened as the words left Suga's lips, the silverette felt bad as the man gave a shallow nod before pulling away from Suga's touch to get dressed.

He may not have acted like it at the moment, but the reaction Daichi had given him to those words pained his heart as he occasionally glanced over hoping to see Daichi smile or Asahi walk through the door and all of this to be a joke, he frowned seeing the wound on the Dane's hand, it would obviously leave a scar.

.......

Oikawa smiled as he saw two riders near his camp, his smile growing wider seeing Suga near him, looking back over at Asahi he signaled the Dane to get up. "I see he chose you over having love, heathen, be grateful. Because if he didn't you'll be killed, right in front of him." Asahi rolled his eyes as he spat at Oikawa's feet.

"But he turned your oh so loyal lover into his bitch pretty quick now didn't he?"  
"You will not speak foul of Sugawara like that."

Asahi chuckled lightly, watching as Daichi and Suga walked over to them the mood between them was depressed, the silverette began walking away from Daichi as the guards cut Asahi's bonds and let him walk to Daichi.

He watched as Oikawa smiled pressing a long kiss against Suga's lips murmuring a word before glaring over at Daichi, as they began walking away Suga quickly pulled his hand away from Oikawa's and ran over to Daichi, the Dane looked shocked as the silverette quickly wrapped his arms around his neck pulling him into a deep kiss.

Asahi began laughing loudly seeing the angry look on Oikawa's face as the two continued. "Sugawara Koushi. We're leaving, now." As the silverette pulled away he whispered into Daichi's ear before running off to join Oikawa, as the long haired Dane looked over his friend didn't have a sad look, but a hopeful smile.

"wat zei hij? (What did he say?)"

"Hij zei dat hij terug zou komen en hij houdt van mij. (He said he would come back and he loves me.)"


	6. Chapter 6

Oikawa looked out seeing his silver haired lover looking out into the morning sea, walking over he wrapped his arms around the boys waist, he leaned in to press a kiss against Suga's cheek pausing as he turned his head.

"Do you not love me anymore?"  
"I do love you, I'm just not in the mood right now."

Oikawa frowned before pressing gentle kisses against Suga's neck letting his hands slowly move under his pants. "Oikawa, I said not right no-"

"So you like that Dane more than me? You like the man who took you away from me and your home?" Oikawa's warmth left from Suga's back as a scoff came from the king. "It hurts to know what you did, it hurts to know the one I wanted to marry and waited so patiently for went off and gave his virginity and love to a heathen."

Suga turned around seeing Oikawa's eyes had glossed over yet he held an angry look as he bit his lip, the silverette sighed as he walked toward Oikawa with open arms only for the brunette to angrily turn away walking to the other side of the ship leaving Suga alone with the salty breeze.

He pulled the pendent from his neck as he looked at the soft cyan stones mixed with the beautiful silver before looking back over at the angry king. "Oikawa!" Suga's voice caught his attention, turning his head he saw him holding the precious necklace over the side of the ship, an angry look burned in his eyes as it fell from his hands, sinking into the dark ocean.

"Why the hell did you do that?!"  
"You will treat me with respect or I will kill you, do you understand me king? And you will not speak ill of the Danes anymore."

Suga jumped hearing a splash from the side of him, looking over he saw a boy with a blonde streak swimming down before turning around with the necklace in his hands. He caught his breath as he crawled back into the ship handing it to Oikawa with a scared look, the brunette stood up walking over to Suga before roughly grabbing his hair pulling his head back.

"You think throwing this into the ocean would make me respect a.. A whore like you?" Suga's eyes widened hearing the distasteful name leave Oikawa's lips, his hand was forcefully pulled out as the cold metal stung his palm. "Throw it in again, I don't care, you've joined the heathens when you gave your body away."

Chills were sent down Suga's spine as Oikawa walked away, he'd never seen the king this angry before and he had never called Suga such names, it was foreign and unnerving, the sun began to set as Oikawa slept in his own area away from the crew. Suga looked over at the boy who had jumped into the water from before, he was shivering violently and he looked sick, an 'S' was carved into his cheek yet it didn't look fully healed yet.

As he moved closer the boy awoke, backing away with a slight fear in his eyes before h had nowhere else to go he covered his face almost as if he expected Suga to hit him. "Hey, I'm not going to hurt you, can you speak English?"

"Y-Yes a little."  
What's your name?"

The boy straightened his back as he calmed himself. "Nishinoya." Suga smiled at him, rope caught his eye as he looked down noticing Nishinoya's wrists and feet were tied with rope. "Why are you tied up?"

"Why aren't you?"  
His smile turned into a frown as he begun to untie Nishinoya's bonds. "Because I used to be with Oikawa and he hopes I will go back to him." A pitiful look shown on Nishinoya's face before it was quickly replaced by fear, Suga raised an eyebrow gasping as he was grabbed by the collar of his shirt.

"The fuck do you think you're doing pretty boy?"  
The voice came from an angry crew mate with short spiky hair, his arms were covered with tattoos. "I don't like having people tied up."

"He isn't your property so don't touch him. Wait, you're Oikawa's person, why aren't you with him?"  
"He can fuck himself."

The crew mate sighed as he pulled Suga away from Nishinoya, Suga was pushed into a room as the door behind him locked, looking over he noticed Oikawa sleeping at his desk Suga rolled his eyes as he walked over gently shaking him to wake him up.

"w..hat?"  
"Come on Oikawa, you've got to sleep in your bed not your desk."

Arms wrapped around Suga's waist as Oikawa's head pressed against his stomach. "Please sleep with me, I've missed you and its hurts.." The silverette sighed as he rubbed Oikawa's back. "Alright, lets go to bed now okay? Sleeping like this will hurt your back."

Oikawa tiredly got up before collapsing onto the bed with his arms open and a smile, Suga slowly crawled up into his arms humming as Oikawa pressed his face against Suga's chest. "I couldn't sleep when I found you were gone, I was worried they would kill you.." The silverette felt tears soak into his shirt as Oikawa's grip around him tightened, he let his hands run through the brunettes hair as he softly hummed to calm him down.

"I love you Sugawara."  
"Mhm."  
"Do you still love me?"

Oikawa looked up at Suga, his face reminded the silverette of a child begging for candy. "Sh, go to sleep, you need your strength for tomorrow Tooru." The words hurt Oikawa but he let his body drift into sleep whilst in his ex lovers arms.

...........

Oikawa woke hearing the sound of his door opening,looking over he saw a crew mate by the name of Iwaizumi in the door way, the sun blinding the deck behind him, looking down into his arms he smiled seeing Suga sleeping peacefully against him.

"Oikawa, we're almost back to your kingdom. Would you lik-"  
"Come wake me when we're pulling into the docks, please."

Iwaizumi nodded, looking down at Suga with a frown before closing the door, Oikawa leaned down pressing a quick kiss against the boy's forehead as he brushed his silver hair away from his eyes. His chocolate eyes slowly opened as he looked up at Oikawa, the brunette watched as a frown fell upon Suga's lips.

"What is it?"  
"Nothing.."

Suga closed his eyes as the thought of waking up peacefully with Daichi danced around his brain, Oikawa leaned in gently pressing his forehead against the silverette's as a heavy sigh left him. "Come back home with me Koushi, please. Let us fall in love again."

"I can't promise you that I will, fate will decide it."  
A sad smile tugged at Oikawa's lips as they stayed in the position, the brunette's thoughts screamed causing him a headache, he felt like crying and yet he couldn't. Finally he had gotten his first lover back, but Suga no longer loved him back, he would've sacrificed the world and himself just to keep the silverette with him. 

Suga moved away as he got up and opened the door leaving Oikawa alone in the room, he laughed as the door shut, tears slipped away from his eyes as they rolled down his cheeks, his hands reached up into his hair as they gripped tightly at his brown locks before the door opened. There in the doorway stood, Iwaizumi, the door quickly closed as footsteps hurried over and rough hands pulled Oikawa's hands away from his hair, the brunette fell into Iwaizumi's arms as his cries stayed silent, the rough hands left from his wrists as muscular arms comforted him.

"Thats why you don't fall too deep in love Tooru."  
"Has this ever happened to you Iwa?"

The sailor smiled as he rested his head against the kings.  
"Yeah, back then he was a happy prince who was in love with the docks, he loved the smell of the sea and I got to know him very well. One day, he didn't show up at the docks, next thing I know I hear his father died and he was now the king of the land, a king who was dating one of the blacksmiths sons."

Oikawa laughed for he knew exactly who Iwaizumi was talking about. "You love me?"  
"Occasionally, not when you're being an annoying baby like right now."

The two bursted out in laughter before Oikawa stopped looking into Iwaizumi's eyes. "C-Can we try something?" A smirk tugged at Iwaizumi's lips. "Your wish is my command, king." The brunette grabbed Iwaizumi's hand, placing it against his cheek before leaning in hesitating moments away before the other leaned in pressing their lips together.

Oikawa kissed back feeling his friend's arm wrap around his waist pulling him into his lap as the kiss deepened, Oikawa quickly pulled away covering his mouth as he looked at Iwaizumi. "Ugh I'm so stupid Iwa!" Their fingers intertwined as Oikawa leaned in close to Oikawa's ear. "It's okay, if it makes you happy then use me Tooru. But be annoying and I'll leave you and go off to sea."

.....

Daichi angrily threw rocks into the water as Asahi joined to his side. "So, do you plan on getting Suga back from the king?" He backed away as Daichi glared at him as his grip tightened on the rock in his palm.

"You called him a whore! You've disrespected him and me Asahi! Have you not realized that!"  
"I only called him that to piss off Oika-"

"I do not care! He is not a whore, neither is he a bitch! You ever speak of him like that again, whether in front of him, me or Oikawa I will cut your tongue off."  
Asahi nodded as he looked away from his angered friend, looking back over he noticed Daichi's anger was more of guilt and worry.

"Do you think he hurt Suga for sleeping with me?"  
"No, he told me himself that he loves Suga too much to hurt him."

Daichi gave him a sad nod before throwing his last rock and turning back to his house, the long haired Dane noticed a deep cut in his friend's hand before he was gone. Looking back at the large river which led to the ocean he noticed ships slowly coming towards the dock, they waved a Welsh flag as they neared. Asahi ran back to Daichi's home stopping as a tired Welshman happed off the boat, his black and white hair was braided but his sides stuck up freely.

"Wait! We are not asking for battle!"  
Daichi opened the door, following Asahi's gaze at the weird looking Welshman, another one jumped out of the boat, his hair dark as night as he stood close to Bokuto. "We need help." Daichi looked at Asahi as the two nodded and walked over carefully. "What is it?"

"My neighboring lord, her son was kidnapped by a ship of Englishmen. But none of us have a good army to get him back, so will you pl-"  
"Yes. We will help you."

Asahi looked at Daichi with wide eyes as the two smiled and thanked him. "Daichi are you fucking crazy?"  
"This! Asahi do you not get it? This is a sign from the gods saying I need to get Suga back, and you want me to turn this down?"

Asahi hesitated knowing how Daichi's reaction will be, he wanted to say no but as he thought about a battle his stomach turned. 

"Yes, I want you to turn down this offer Daichi, I say this as your friend and as your best warrior."


	7. Chapter 7

ikawa turned seeing Iwaizumi in his bed, he looked down at the half naked sailor studying his wave like tattoos and scars before turning his head to see the silver pitcher of wine on his night stand, he gasped feeling muscular arms wrap around his waist as Iwaizumi placed his head on Oikawa's shoulder. "Good morning beautiful."

"Good morning, Iwa"  
Oikawa blushed as Iwaizumi pulled him in closer, their bare skin was now touching and Oikawa swore he felt his heart skip a beat. "Remember that one night, before you got he crown and found the blacksmith boy?"

"Which night?"  
"The one where you first slept with me? You were crying because you lost that old coin I found in a shipwreck, you said you loved it so much because it reminded you of me and you felt terrible for losing it."

Oikawa heard the laugh beginning to seep through the sailors words, the king rolled his eyes at him as he leaned back into his chest, he felt comfortable in Iwaizumi's warmth. "Where is the blacksmith boy anyway?"

"He didn't want to sleep in my bed so he got his own quarters, still kind of hurts."  
Oikawa jumped feeling Iwaizumi kiss his hand. "Forget about him, I'm here for you, he's in love with a Dane anyway."

"I know, but if anyone else finds out that he is they'll call him a heathen and treat him badly and even if he doesn't love me anymore he doesn't deserve to be hurt like that."

.....

Suga sat against the wall of his room, despite the servants in the castle offering him food he didn't have the appetite to eat, he felt as if something was wrong. He hadn't left from his room the whole day he jumped as the sun began to go down and a large crow landed on his window seal, it looked into the room at him and as it stretched it's wings to take flight it laughed.

Almost as if it were mocking him, telling him that he was no longer a free bird but one stuck in the cage of a fancy castle.

As the sun set against the mountains he wished to be back in the small farm house in the Danes land, back where he could ride Daichi's horse freely and as it got dark he would teach the Dane how to read and speak English.

He felt home sick in his own birth land, he felt as if he were a foreigner among the people. He looked over at the mirror in the room, sitting in front of his he looked at his hair before he remembered watching Daichi braid his hair.

"I liked his braids."  
As he grabbed his hair, parting into three parts so he could braid he he stopped as he heard his door open. Looking over he saw Oikawa looking at him with a wine bottle in hand, by the lightness of his room he could tell the sun was nearly hidden by the faraway mountains. "What do you need Tooru?"

The smell of alcohol lingered on him as he pushed himself into the room, locking the door behind him with a drunken smile. "Drink with me?"

"No, I think you should stop drinkin-"  
"Sleep with me Koushi."

Suga flinched hearing his name come from Oikawa as a smirk tugged at the brunettes lips, the silverette shook his head. "Don't you have some sailor you can fuck around with? Go to hi-"

"Koushi, darlin, you'll sleep with a Heathen but not a King?"  
"Tooru, get out of my room."

Oikawa set the bottle down as he drunkenly walked toward Suga harshly grabbing his wrists and crashing their lips together, the silverette tried to pull his hands out of Oikawa's grip when he got free he was pushed down onto his bed as his hands were held once again. He felt scared, instantly he bit down onto Oikawa's bottom lip, the taste of blood hit his tongue as Oikawa pulled away with a gasp.

"You're scaring me Oikawa.."  
"So? Let me have what you let that other lord have, you did belong to me first after all."

.......

Daichi quickly sat up trying to catch his breath, a cold sweat ran down his back as he felt the swaying of the sea, looking over he locked eyes with a worried Asahi. "Bad dream?"

"Uh, yeah.."  
"Wanna talk about it?"

Asahi moved closer putting his furs over his friend as they looked at the sleeping warriors in the boat. "I don't even remember it, I just, its a scary? Scary feeling?"

"And what's scary about it?"  
"Well it was calm as first, like when we're sailing in the calm river, but then it began to get worse like a storm was forming until I woke up."

They looked up at the sky, there were no clouds just the star littered sky and the moons reflection in the black waters, Asahi was worried for Daichi although he had no idea why he felt danger.

"Do you think it had to do with Suga?" Fear glowed in Daichi's dark eyes as he internally hoped it didn't have anything to do with the boy. "If anything hurt him I will raise Hell on whoever hurt him."

....

Daichi smiled as he saw the familiar shores near Oikawa's kingdom, though the Welsh were only here for their lord's son, he was there for one thing and one thing only. As they walked through the freezing water towards the sandy beaches of the shores Daichi headed toward the forest while the others started making camps, he rushed over to the clearing where he first saw the silver haired king.

But the once beautiful clearing where he visited was grim, the grass dead and the little river dried up. The whole land held a subtle darkness as the storm clouds began to move in, Daichi walked into the clearing looking around at the dying land, in the middle a large cow began to rot away. It felt as if this land had become cursed.

Asahi peered over at Daichi from the branches of the forest, his eyes widened as he saw the clearing, in so little time the land had changed. He quickly joined to Daichi's side as they walked toward the kingdom, when they got there no guards stood at the gates, the streets looked empty and the only sound was the sound of animals.

"Where are they?"

A loud cheering caught Daichi's attention, he ran over towards the noise pausing as he saw Oikawa sparring with a small boy with a blonde streak, by the looks of the fight the English king was winning.

Looking around he hoped to see his lover, but Suga couldn't be found within the crowd. "Daichi we should go-"

"Asahi, please I have a bad feeling. Oikawa is here meaning the castle might not be protected as well."

The long haired Dane rolled his eyes before they sneaked away from the crowd toward the large castle, Daichi had been right, barely any guards were outside of the doors to the castle, as they made their ways down the halls they checked every room. Stopping in front of Oikawa's the opened the door, only to find the room empty.

"No, no no no. Where is he?.."  
"Daichi we need to go come o-"

Turning around Asahi's eyes widened seeing a knife inches away from his face, the one holding the blade was barely recognizable.

"Suga?"  
The knife dropped to the floor as Suga ran forward hugging Asahi tightly, Daichi turned around feeling his blood run cold seeing how skinny his lover had gotten, bruises ran around his arms and legs and a fresh cut under his eye showed off its sadistic beauty.

Asahi looked over at Daichi seeing the Dane's eyes darken, Suga hadn't noticed that Daichi was there until now, he quickly let go of Asahi before getting pulled into a tight hug. "I'll kill that English bastard."

"No, don't.. He didn't do anything."  
"Then where did the injuries come from.."

Suga smiled as he cupped Daichi's cheeks looking him in the eyes. "Lets just go before everyone comes back."

"Are you not going to ask why we're here?"  
"No, a crow told me you would come."

Asahi raised an eyebrow as Suga limped away from the two, although he was injured the boy smiled, Daichi walked over to Asahi whispering a quiet 'Stay here' as he followed his lover into a room he hadn't seen before.

He shut the door behind him, the sound of the door shutting made Suga jump but he calmed feeling Daichi's arms around his waist. "What's wrong?"

"I don't like you hurt."  
"God, Daichi it's nothing, shouldn't we hurry though before Oik-"

Suga was cut off by Daichi's lips pressing against his, closing his eyes he kissed back a gentle gasp left him as his back pressed against the bed. He felt Daichi's rough hands moved up his shirt, pulling away from the kiss he pushed against the Dane's chest.

"Please don't."

The words stunned the Dane as he grabbed Suga's shirt pushing it up to see bruises and hickeys along his pale skin. "Who was it."

"No o-"  
"Who the hell was it, Suga?"

It was now that Daichi realized he was scaring his lover, moving away he let Suga's shirt down before standing in front of the door, the silverette looked down at his hands not letting a word leave from his mouth.

"I want to know who hurt you Suga."  
"No on-"

"Do not take me for a fool, you look unhappy, you look like a skeleton and its obvious you didn't give yourself love bites. Please, tell me." A long moment of silence overtook the room, Suga heard Daichi's footsteps near him as a heavy sigh left from the man, his lover gasped feeling himself being pulled into a hug.

"I love you no matter what, but please, tell me who hurt you."  
"I-It was Oikawa.."

Suga felt Daichi's grip tighten as Suga's eyes began to water. "I'll kill that fucking bastard, why should he have you if he is not going to treat you as an equal to him."

"Because h-he was mad at you.."  
Daichi pulled away to look Suga in the eyes, tears ran down the boy's cheeks, a sad laugh left from the Dane as he pressed their foreheads together. "Do you want to come home?"

"M-Mhm.."

.....

Oikawa looked down at the ground seeing footsteps in the mud heading into the castle, they were not the same of any from the city, he grabbed his sword as he walked down his halls, turning a corner he saw Asahi, his long braided hair was pulled into a ponytail and his peach fuzz of a bread had grown more. "Well, if it isn't the Danes who I love oh so much for taking care of my husband."

"Oikawa, I suggest if you want to live you turn you and your English crown around and leave through that courtyard because Daichi will summon Hel just to kill you."  
The sound of footsteps running startled the two as Iwaizumi turned the corner. "What's happening?" Asahi raised his eyebrow as he studied the stranger. "A sailor?"

The sound of a door opening next to Asahi caused the Dane to turn his head. "Your king is here my friend." As the long haired Dane finished his sentence Iwaizumi watched as an angry short haired Dane rushed out of the room shoving Oikawa onto the ground as he threw down his axe barely cutting the king's ear.

"You fucking bastard."  
"Huh?"  
"I should cut off your dick for touching him."

Iwaizumi watched in confusion as Daichi confronted Oikawa, looking back over at the long haired Dane he saw Suga. "Kawa, what did you do?"

"I didn't mean to! I was fucking drunk alright? You weren't around and I didn't know what I was-" Suga looked down at his ex lover with a frown, he motioned Daichi away as he knelt down next to the king.

"If you let me leave I wont let them kill you for what you did, I'm no longer happy with you Tooru." Oikawa stared up at he silverette before looking over at Iwaizumi who had hopeful eyes. "I'm sorry for what I did, if I let you go will you forgive me?"

"I con't promise you that Tooru, but thank you."  
Asahi laughed as Suga walked back over to Daichi, taking the axe back with him handing it to the Dane as Oikawa sat up. "Just to let ya know king, we're coming back for that welsh boy."

"What? Just take him too, save you the troub-"  
"Your war is with the Welsh lords, therefore if you want peace talk to them."


	8. Chapter 8

Suga peered across the raiding party who watched as Daichi returned with Asahi and Suga, two unfamiliar faces walked toward the short haired Dane with confused looks. "Who is the Christian? Why have you brought him here?" Daichi opened his mouth to speak but was interrupted by the silverette grabbing his knife and throwing it into the soft dirt below.

"First off, I am not a god damn Christian, I am an ex king of this land who is with Daichi, touch me and I will make sure you don't have balls."  
The back and white haired mans eyes wided as he took a step away from Suga, a smirk tugged at Daichi's lips as Suga followed Asahi away from the three.

"So is that your husband?"  
Daichi looked back at the black haired Welsh lord and shrugged. "Not yet but soon enough." Bokuto had his eyes glued down at the knife Suga had thrown down before him. "You chose a fighter."

"Oh I know, he nearly killed me six times."  
Bokuto and Akaashi gave Daichi a concerned look before the three walked to the forest to discuss the plan to get their young Welsh prince back.

....

Daichi walked into his tent seeing Suga sitting on the furs looking at his hands carefully, the short haired Dane sat next to him pulling the silverette into his lap. "Can you braid my hair, Daichi?"

"You wish for braids? Why?"  
"You have some, such as right here-" Suga's hand brushed against a stand of braided hair that fell away from Daichi's ponytail, moving his hand down he rested it against the Dane's cheek. "And I want to match with you, after all you matter to me now."

Daichi smiled as Suga turned around, he felt the Dane's rough hands brush through his silver hair as the silence overtook the tent. "Can you teach me about Valhalla and the gods?"

"Yes, I will do anything for you, just tell me what."  
Suga closed his eyes listening closely to Daichi's hoarse voice as his rough hands gently braided through the boy's silver hair, he finally felt at peace.

......

"Come on Asahi! Fight me!"

The long haired Dane looked over at Daichi with a scared look, unaware that the silverette had already moved until he felt his breath escape him as he hit the ground hard. "Come on! You're a Dane act like it!"

"Yeah Suga you're making me feel less of a Dane by being good at this-"  
"I was raised by an angry blacksmith it's gonna take a lot to take me down Asahi."

Suga stood straight, looking over he saw Daichi laughing his ass off while Asahi struggled to get up, when the long haired Dane stood straight he gazed at Suga's hair. "You look good with the braids."

"Thank you, Daichi did them for me."  
The silverette stopped as a the black and white haired man stood in front of him with a challenging look. "Since you threatened to cut my balls off, lets have a round hm?"

"You're on."  
"Oh and, not these boring wooden weapons, lets do the real ones."

Daichi began to walk forward to stop it but Suga had already taken the axe from Bokuto's hand. "I already said you're on, so move your ass and lets fight."

"Suga."  
The silverette looked over at Daichi, it was obvious the Dane didn't want him to fight, Suga took in a deep breath as he shot a glare at him before going back into the circle which Bokuto waited for him in.

Daichi watched as the two fought he was amazed that Suga could fight so well, but his amazement faded as Bokuto harshly hit his axe into the silverettes shield causing it to split, Suga quickly dropped it as he dodged getting his throat slit.

"Stop! Bokuto put your axe down, Suga go back to the tent."  
"Daichi I want to fight! I obviously know how to so let me-"

"No, you're already injured so go."  
The hope to fight longer faded from Suga's eyes as he angrily handed the axe to Daichi before walking away, the clearing was silent as Bokuto shook his head, everyone soon went back to sharpening their weapons or practicing.

Daichi walked back towards his tent, opening it he saw Suga glaring up at him. "I'm sorry, I didn't want you hurt." The silverette gave him no answer as he turned his head. "Lets go on a ride, just me and you."

"Fine.."

Asahi waved at the two before the couple disappeared into the forest, the only sound was heavy hooves against soil and the laugh of a crow, Daichi walked his horse closer to Suga's grabbing the boy's hand and pressing a soft kiss against his pale skin.

"Please talk to me Suga."  
"Daichi, I want to fight with you and Asahi, I'm tired of being kept away or having to watch the battle from afar."

Daichi pulled his horse to a stop, Suga quickly following, he flinched as Daichi's rough hands cupped his cheeks before pulling him into a kiss, Daichi felt a smile tug at his lover lips before he pulled away.

"I'm hungry."  
Suga stuck his tongue out before quickly motioning for the horse to run, Daichi rolled his eyes watching his lover ride off without him before following behind, the two laughed as they raced to nowhere.

Soon they stopped as the trees cleared revealing long stretches of untouched land. "Wow." Daichi followed Suga's gaze seeing the far away mountains, the Dane hopped off his horse, helping Suga down they walked around letting the horses graze.

"Its so quiet."  
"Yeah, hey look at the tree over there, on that little hill?"

Suga followed Daichi's gaze seeing a lonely willow tree atop of a small hill, they walked over Suga looked at the different colored flowers and plants as they neared its roots. The two sat down looking at the open land, the silverette seemed more amazed at the far away mountains than the rest of the lands.

Daichi gently turned Suga's head to face him as he softly pressed their lips together, when he felt the silverette kiss him back he pressed a hand against the boy's back as he gently laid him down on the grass, Suga pulled away from the kiss with a smile as he looked up at Daichi, he blushed seeing the loving look in the Dane's eyes as he leaned up he pressed their foreheads together.

"What is it hm?"  
"You're beautiful."

"Tell me what you're thinking Daichi, I want to hear you."

Daichi felt his heart pounding harshly against his chest as Suga closed his eyes and his words became hushed, barely more than a whisper, he felt the boy's soft arms wrap around his neck pulling him in closer.

Suga shivered feeling Daichi's cold hands snake under his shirt as they ran up his bare back, he could feel Daichi's warmth the more the Dane pulled him closer.

"I want us to be married.."  
Suga opened his eyes as Daichi whispered those words, although the sad tone in his voice has sunk through. "Then we're married, this can be our wedding night, and then when we go back home we can have a proper one."

"Promise me not to die in battle."

"I promise you."

....

Suga's eyes fluttered open as the sun hit his face, with a groan he rolled over cuddling into the only warmth he had besides the fur cloak that covered him, a chuckle came from Daichi as his hand brushed against Suga's hair.

"Cold?"  
Suga nodded as he looked up at Daichi seeing the happy smile on his face, looking over his shoulder the silverette gasped. "We're still at the tree??"

"Yeah, I said we could go back but you were too tired that you didn't want to move."  
"No Daichi, we-"

A deep blush tinted Suga's cheeks as he covered his face, Daichi felt confused. "What's wrong? I slept fine, did you not?"

"Nooo Daichiiii we- we're naked under a tree."  
"And?"  
"Is this normal for you??"

The Dane opened his mouth to answer but the sound of running hooves interrupted him, he covered Suga with the cloak pulling the silverette close to him as he sat up, looking up from the ground Daichi locked eyes with a man with messy black hair, he wore a golden crown upon his head as he looked down at the two with a smirk, behind him two riders looked away.

"What's this? Are the Dane's coming to invade my land now?"  
Suga turned his head at the deep voice, his chocolate brown eyes locked with gold ones as the man flinched.

"I know you? You're Oikawa's pretty lover if I'm correct. Why're you with the Dane? Did they-"  
"He does not belong to Oikawa-"

"I'm not talking to you, I'm talking to the boy in your arms there."

Daichi's grip around Suga tightened as the man hopped off his horse. "Touch him and I'll kill you." The messy haired man stopped as he motioned two his two servants to get off their horses, walking over they drew their swords pointing them at Daichi.

"I said, I'm talking to Sugawara, not you Dane, why are you holding him so closely anyway?"  
"Kuroo, please go away.."

Daichi glared at the man as Suga spoke, the two's swords became seethed as Kuroo sat in front of Daichi. "Don't be shy, I wish to talk with you, without the Dane here."

"Then turn around and wait a few minuets please?"  
"I don't care that you're naked-"

Kuroo locked eyes with the angry Dane that held Suga, with a sigh he turned around as did the two that followed him, Suga got up grabbing his clothes and slipped his shirt on. Kuroo turned his head a little watching as Suga slid on his pants before throwing Daichi's clothes to him, he watched as the two kissed before turning his head again.

"Now, what is it?"  
"I said without the Dan-"  
"Daichi will stay here with me."

Kuroo looked over at the empty fields, he knew why they were here, what he didn't understand was why Suga was out here and not with Oikawa. "Are you no longer with that king of yours?"

"No, matter of fact, I've chosen Daichi over him."  
Suga felt surprised as he saw a smile tug at Kuroo's lips as the messy haired king turned toward Daichi. "You hurt him and I'll kill you just to let you know." Kuroo laughed as Daichi tried to hide a smile, Kuroo's guards jumped onto the back of their horses as he slowly retreated to his own.

"I may be friends with Oikawa, but if you ever need my help I'll come help you Suga, especially since a whistle blower came and told me what he did."

With that quick hooves trampled away from the tree across the field toward the mountains, Daichi looked back at where the camp was before looking back at Suga. "I guess we better get back now, Bokuto and Asahi will kill us if we don't."

"Yeah, I guess you're right."

....

Asahi watched the two Welsh lords as they talked quietly from afar, they were hidden away from the rest of the camp in the trees, although they didn't show it Asahi had a feeling something was going on between them.

"Where do you think Daichi and his lover went off to?"  
"Eh who cares? They'll come back Agaashi."

The two sat down on a fallen down tree, a twig snapped as one of their warriors appeared from the brush, his roots where a dark brown as it faded into a light blonde color, his hair pulled into a high pony tail with two side braids. But to Asahi, he didn't look like a warrior.

"There are riders, when are you going to go fight?"  
"Kenma, two more days, we need to make sure everyone is fit to fight."

"And I told you already, if you wait two more days you'll either die or be severely wounded Bokuto."

Asahi moved away from the three as he headed back towards the camp, he didn't realie Kenma had followed him back until he caught the boy in the corner of his eye as he watched Daichi and Suga walk towards him hand in hand.

"You never came back last night, what happened?"

A deep blush covered Suga's face as he shook his head and Daichi leaned close to Asahi's ear whispering what had happened. "I- You two did that-" Asahi was left in shock as his friend grabbed an axe handing it to Suga placing a kiss on his lovers forehead before muttering a low "I won't stop you this time."

...

As the sun fell Bokuto, Daichi and Akaashi talked about their battle plan once again, but the sounds of hooves beating against the solid earth caused an uneasy feeling as everyone got battle ready, Daichi set his axe down as he saw familiar messy hair from earlier.

"Why're you back?"  
"Well, I'm bored, but I want to make a deal with yo..."

Kuroo's voice trailed off as he locked eyes with a calm pudding head in the crowd, Daichi's voice quickly snapped him back to reality as he hopped down from his horse holding the reins in his hand. "I'll help you get your little welsh boy back, but in return I want Oikawa's kingdom, I will offer you farm land within it as well."

"Why should we trust an English king like you?"  
The voice came from the pudding head from before as Kuroo tried to ignore him but was harshly grabbed by the boy. "I asked you a question, if you don't answer we wont accept your deal."

"Because the Dane you asked for help from is with my friend, and I think I prefer the company of the Dane's and Welsh over the king over there, although.." Kenma felt Kuroo's hand softly press against his cheek as he leaned in closely. "I would offer Oikawa and my crown for you to stay with me if you would prefer that deal?"

"We'll take the first deal, and if I think I like you then I'll stay."

"Sweet, I can wait for you darling."  
Kuroo chuckled as Kenma walked away cursing under his breath as Bokuto looked shocked.


	9. Chapter 9

Daichi laughed as he watched Asahi get his ass beat once again by Suga, the silverette happily hopped over to Daichi pulling the Dane into a hug. "You did great." as his lover looked up at him Daichi rubbed his thumb over the open cut on Suga's cheek with a frown.

"Oh come on, it's just a small cut?"  
"I know, I don't want your beautiful face to have scars."

Suga leaned up pressing a gentle kiss on Daichi's lips before pulling away from him and stretching out his limbs as Kuroo walked over. "Well aren't you two an adorable couple?" Daichi gave the king a glare as Kuroo motioned over to Suga. "I wish to speak with you." The silverette nodded as he followed Kuroo away.

Asahi moved closer towards his friend as they watched them leave. "Something doesn't feel right about that king."

Suga followed Kuroo into the forest, he noticed how the messy haired king glanced at his hands. "What did you want to talk to me about?"

"Why have you gone against your faith? What- What is so interesting about these... Pagans?"  
Suga flinched at Kuroo's tone, he seemed angry that Suga had chosen a new path, he watched as the king glared over at him. "Why would you, someone raised by christian parents, a boy meant to marry a christian king, turn for the heathens for comfort?"

"Why are you insulting them when you said you will help us?"

....

Bokuto looked over at Daichi the Dane seemed to be deep in thought as he walked over to him, the atmosphere had darkened when the messy haired king had arrived and the suspicion of him had worsened as Suga stormed back towards Daichi's tent with a sly Kuroo smirking from the trees.

Daichi glanced at the Welsh lord before heading to his tent where he questioned Suga but got no other answer than. "I'm tired."

.....

The next day Suga looked across the empty battlefield, Oikawa's kingdom just a few moments away and yet there was no sign of his army, the silverette's horse snorted as it stomped on the dry soil. "Where are the-"

"Well, if it isn't the king's army."

Suga looked over seeing the cyan and grey banners of Oikawa's kingdom as two horsemen with an army behind them rode over to them, one of them Suga knew by the name Mattsun while the other was Makki.

"Oikawa has changed his mind about freely giving you the prisoner, and if you fail at beating him he'll kill him." 

The two chuckled as they rode away, Daichi looked over at Suga with worry. "What?"  
"Kuroo isn't here."

"He's what?"

As the words escaped Suga's mouth war cries from behind them sounded out as did from Oikawa's army in front of them. "That bastard lied to us!" The voice came from Bokuto as he rushed his horse forward with his axe to his side as it bluntly crushed and broke through bones of soldiers, Daichi quickly rushed over grabbing Suga's reins. "Go, Suga you need to leave."

"No, I'm not going to let you los-"  
"Go for your own sake I'll catch up."

Suga didn't want to go but as Daichi turned he roughly slapped the back of Suga's horse causing it to run away, he held the reins tightly as the footsteps heavily hit against the ground crusing the overgrown grass, looking back he saw Kuroo's messy hair which had been brushed back against the wind.

Pulling back on the reins, a bit too hard, the horse quickly stopped rearing back Suga gasped as he fell off from the saddle before the horse ran off, Kuroo hopped off from his own, the silverette crawled back trying to grab his sword but his hand was roughly stomped onto the ground by Kuroo's shoe.

"Got you now."  
Suga glared up at him, biting his lip as his wrist began to crack.  
"I'll make sure they don't kill Daichi or Asahi if it makes you happy, but, no promises can be made for your well being."

Suga's eyes widened as he saw priests and monks walking toward them, his heart pounded against his chest in fear as he tried to wriggle away from Kuroo. "Now, why do you want to run away from the nice holy men? They just want to help you remember who you ar-"

"Let me go Kuroo! Please! Please don't let them do it! Help me!"  
The messy haired king flinched seeing the fear in Suga's eyes as the holy men grabbed him taking the sword off his hip and tying his hands behind his back. "Forgive me."

"I have nothing to forgive you for, the priests wanted you and so they shall have you."

.....

Daichi looked around trying to find the king who had betrayed them, but he was nowhere to be seen, looking over he noticed how they were losing, there were only two ways out, death or go to the camp.

"Please be there.. Bokuto! Tell your warriors to run! We'll be massacred at this rate!"

The black and white haired Welshman called his warriors back, as they ran away from the battle the two kingdoms cheered in their victory, as they got back to the camp Daichi looked around through the wounded soldiers hope died as he didn't see his lover.

"Suga?"  
He jumped down from his horse rushing over to the tent opening it as a breath left him. "No, no, no. No."

"Daichi?"  
Asahi neared his friend who violently threw his axe into the ground. "I cant lose him! Please Asahi we need to go find him!" The long haired Dane shook his head as he looked at Daichi's and his own wounds. "Tomorrow, I swear we will tomorrow but you need to rest and fix up your wounds."

A rage filled scream from outside the tent echoed through the air, Asahi looked behind him as Bokuto repeatedly stabbed at the earth Akaashi stood next to him with a bored look. "What if Suga doesn't have tomorrow? I didn't see Kuroo besides when he came charging at us, Asahi."

"I know, but hopefully Odin will keep him alive, just like he kept you alive today. The gods are on your side."

"Yours too, Asahi."  
"I have yet to marry, and it was you who kept me alive today, not Odin."

"You want to marry? To who?"  
"A person who we seem to be in a war for."

.......

A black and blonde haired boy watched as a silverette was dragged into the open field, he fought against the guards as priests sang prayers from behind him as they neared a large cross on the ground, the look of fear resided in the silverette's eyes as the holy men tied his wrists against the wood.

A scream left from the silverette as the blood from his hand stained the wood, his screams turned to choked sobs as the nail pierced through his hands pinning him to the wood, they opened a box placing a sharp thorn crown onto his head, its sharp ends dug into his skin as blood dripped down his face.

Nishinoya's eyes widened as they pulled the cross up showing off the boy's wounds as they sang prayers and the priest spoke, the welsh boy watched as the life slowly began to drain from the silverette's eyes as his hands bled out, the scene made his stomach churn as he felt ill.

"What're they doing to him?"  
"Crucifying him, he was once a christian but as you can see, he became a pagan."

Nishinoya looked up at Kuroo, the king looked sad as he watched the scene, he quickly stepped forward grabbing the priest in the middle of his prayer to their god. "Take him down."

"But we are not done?"  
"I said take him down, this isn't right."

.....

Suga heard the sound of hooves hitting the ground, his eyes felt heavy as his body gently swayed, a hand held him from falling off, Suga's eyes heavily fluttered open as he looked at his bandaged hands, he felt a cloth tied around his head, turning his head he saw Kuroo's golden eyes glance at him for a moment before looking forward.

"I'm sorry, I didn't think they'd do that to you."  
Suga couldn't find the words to answer as he noticed they were close to Daichi's camp. "Stop, if you go any further they'll ki-"  
"I'm willing to take that chance, you can barely use your hands anyway."

Suga looked back down at the bandages noticing blood beginning to seep through them. "I'm never coming back here.."

"I don't blame you."

Another sound of hooves sounded behind Kuroo. "Why did you bring the Welsh boy?"  
"Oikawa may kill me for it but, it's better than you losing Daichi or the other way around."

"Thank you, Tetsu."

Suga smiled as they rode into the camp, he saw Daichi look over before looking down at the ground. Was something wrong? Was Daichi not happy Suga was safe? Kuroo hopped off the horse pulling Suga down and helping him walk towards Daichi.

"What have you done to him?"  
"It wasn't me, it was the priest-"  
"You took him away from me."

Suga's gaze fell from Daichi causing the Dane to sigh before pulling the silverette into a hug, he felt the boys hands press against his back as he leaned in closer to Daichi's warmth. "And as a present, so you all can go home before Oikawa kills us all, I brought Nishinoya."

Daichi looked over at the Welsh boy as he went over to the two lords, he knew that Kuroo betrayed Oikawa meant he would probably die as well. "Come back with us, we will give you land and you can live there."

"Wha- no it's fine-"  
"I agree, the king should come back with us."

Kuroo's head turned at the familiar voice as he looked back at the angry blonde haired boy from before. "See? Even Kenma wants you to come with us?"  
"I thought he didn't like me?"

"You brought back Suga for Daichi, it works out our layer of trust."


End file.
